


Dance, Sing, Love

by gerlonsoandlamperry



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerlonsoandlamperry/pseuds/gerlonsoandlamperry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First meeting of Xabi and Steven. A little bit of Carra and García too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Sing, Love

It was the beginning of the 2004-2005. season at Anfield, but the 2003-2004 offseason was one that was still fresh in the mind and one that wouldn't soon be forgotten. Steven Gerrard, our beloved captain, nearly left us for arguably our biggest rival, Chelsea. Talk about a reality check. But we still had promise nonetheless. Not to mention the two new signings in which be acquired Xabi Alonso and Luis Garcia. Now of course Steven though nothing of it. They get new people all the time. But within minutes of meeting the two new signings, he immediately knew it would be different. He knew he would be different.  
Steven and Jamie walked into Rafa's office and turned to see two unrecognizable men sitting across from the boss.  
"Steven, Jamie, I want you to meet Xabi Alonso and Luis García." Rafa said a he walked toward them. Steven stepped forwar and shook the shorter man's hand. As he went to shake the other man's hand a velvet soft, but heavily accented "hello" came out of his mouth. Steven's head shot up and stared at the new man. I have to ask him where he's from, Steven thought. A smile slowly crept onto his before he realized he still had yet to reply.  
"Hi." he shot out quickly. The man smiled and replied.  
"I'm Xabier, but please call me Xabi. This is Luis." Somehow Steven managed to pull his eyes from Xabi and again smile at Luis.  
"I'm Jamie but everyone calls me Carra and this is-"  
"Steven." Xabi blurted out. "Steven Gerrard. El capitán."  
Steven just stared at Xabi. His mind and eyes could go nowhere else except for this man standing in front of him. A smile again settled on his face and a similar one on Xabi's. Rafa then spoke up.  
"Well, I was hoping you two," he said looking at Carra and Steven  
"could show these two around."  
Steven's eyes lit up as he offered to show Xabi around. Then quickly having to make up an excuse like it would help the midfielders to bond. Carra could only roll his eyes.  
"Alright then. Come on García. I'll show you around your new home." Carra said flashing Luis a quick smile at the end.  
Steve turned his attention back to Xabi who had ne'er stopped looking at him.  
"I guess it's just me and you then Xab." Steven said grinning. Xabi copied his smile as his new captain led him out of the gaffer's office. Steven turned around, looking at Xabi and said,  
"Welcome to Anfield. The place where You'll Never Walk Alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off the song "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Bublé.


End file.
